fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Driving Victors/Mushroom Cup
The Mushroom Cup is the 1st cup in Mario Kart: The Grand Tournament along with every Mario Kart game. Peach Circuit Peach Circuit is the first race track in the Mushroom Cup of Mario Kart: The Grand Tournament Layout You start by making a sharp turn while collecting coins, followed by performing a few tricks on hills while grabbing item boxes (the blue squares with question marks). Then you have two choices (go the regular path or use a mushroom or star on the shortcut, collecting red coins and grabbing the item box). After that, it's a straight path, followed by a turn which leads you into a speed boost. Then you drive through Peach's garden (avoiding piranha plants that breath fire) and into the castle. You go down some stairs to find an ice rink filled with Freezies that will freeze you upon contact. Then you go through the dining hall where there is a ramp that leads you onto the table. Hitting the silver plates reveals some items. Then, going up the stairs leads you to Peach's room, where there is a ramp, leading to the bed that can be bounced on. You go through the window, onto a bridge, and drive on the wall, leading to the gliding ramp. After gliding to the tunnel and driving through it, you come out, drive on 2 boost panels, and back to the start/finish line. Blooper Bay Blooper Bay is the second race track in the Mushroom Cup of Mario Kart: The Grand Tournament. Layout You start by making a turn to some item boxes, then driving on a straight path to a lighthouse, and driving around it while avoiding Sidesteppers. There is a shortcut that takes you on a ramp requiring a mushroom. Either path leads to a path full of coins. After avoiding the ink slick and Sidestepper, you drive onto mini islands (one having a gliding ramp) grabbing coins on the way. After avoiding Sidesteppers and ink slicks, you drive underwater, dodging the sidesteppers and the giant blooper's tentacles. You activate the anti-gravity wheels soon drive on the ship with that has a shortcut, covered in ink (requiring a mushroom or star) and drive on a path leading to the pipes from Dolphin Shoals (MK8) which leads to 2 paths. One is short, and one is long, but have boost panels that lead you to the start/finish line. Baby Park Baby Park is the third race track in the Mushroom Cup of Mario Kart: The Grand Tournament. Layout Racers start with a sharp turn, followed by 2 circle paths (Like Delfino Square) which leads to an attraction that involves Yoshi Cookie. Bounce on the cookies, then a series of sharp turns await. After the sharp turns, there is a section with Jack-in-the-Box toys that have Piranha Plants in them. Next is the DK section, which has a series of banana peels and a cannon. After the cannon is a roller coaster which needs to be raced on by anti-gravity. Another rollercoaster will try to make you crash into it. After that, is a bunch of coins and the start/finish line. Goomba Fortress Layout The track starts of by gliding off a bridge, grabbing an item box as you land. You circle around a Goomboss statue, and then jump on to the mushrooms. Jump on the blue mushroom to glide to the otherside while avoiding Para-Troopas. There is a shortcut near the chasm that is risky, but cuts sometime instead of going the regular path. After dodging Goombas, you race underwater around a pipe that has a Piranha Plant that bites. Soon you grab the item boxes and bounce on the mushrooms again. After a sharp turn, you get blasted into the tower (Airship Fortress reference anyone?) and spiral down it. Be careful not to fall off, cause if you do, Lakitu will have to fish you back on the track. Dodge the giant Goomba and race back to the start/finish line. Mushroom Mountains Layout Racers start with a sharp turn, followed by a curvy path that leads to a downhill part of the track and will have holes. If you fall in, Lakitu will have to pick you up. There are items and coins scattered. After that, there is a shortcut like GBA Broken Pier. A mushroom is required, but you can take the regular path. Soon you bounce on a bunch of mushrooms and end in a path where boulders rain terror upon you. After that is the finish line.Category:Subpages Category:Locations Category:Cups Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Locations Category:Mario Kart (series)